


白帮主千里寻爱记

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800





	白帮主千里寻爱记

白羽瞳和焦小勇继续向北而行，这天在路上遇到一个几天前刚遇到他姨母的同乡，这人对焦小勇说，他姨母没有去东北，而是往内蒙方向去了。焦小勇听到后就立刻要去内蒙寻人，这样一来，两人的方向就有了偏差，虽然焦小勇说自己可以一人上路，但白羽瞳又岂能放心，所以他不得不再次更改路线，陪焦小勇先去找姨母和弟妹。

又一日来到一个小村庄。但见这里处处销烟未灭，似乎战争刚止，两人踏着焦土进了村子，没走几步，就看到数具尸体倒伏在各处，甚至有人死不瞑目，血还未流干，这些尸体里，有中国军人也有日本兵，看来这里刚刚经过一场恶战……

白羽瞳道“不能再往前走了，这里刚交过火，很可能是战斗间隙，我们贸然往里走，十有八九会被流弹击中，还是先从村子里出去，找个安全的地方躲起来或绕过去！”

焦小勇应了一声，两人正欲转头离开村子，突然前方的断壁残垣里跑过去一个矮小的身影，焦小勇双目瞪大，突然大叫道“小武！小武！”

见他就要追过去，白羽瞳一把扯住他道“你不要命了？”

焦小勇一脸焦急说“帮主，刚才那个人好像是我弟弟小武！”

“什么？”白羽瞳一个不慎，已被焦小勇挣脱开来，随即他追着那人跑的方向狂奔，白羽瞳一咬牙，只好跟着他一同追赶，两人跑了数百米，却见烟气弥漫，竟然不见那人所在！焦小勇心急弟弟安危，站在空地上大声呼喊对方的名字，突然前方火光一闪，白羽瞳大叫一声“小心！”，冲上前去把焦小勇扑在身下！

炮火袭来之时，白羽瞳将焦小勇挡在身下，自己却被碎弹片击中，他当时只觉得背部如炙烤一般灼痛，然后人就失去了意识。等他恢复些意识时，觉得自己好像趴在担架上被人抬着，然后放到一处平坦所在，有人给他剪开背部的衣服上药。

白羽瞳昏沉之间听见焦小勇边哭边说“……受伤了，大当家……怎么办？”

白羽瞳心道：这个愣头青，怎么又叫我大当家，是被吓傻了吗？然而他背部痛得厉害，上了药后感觉脑袋越来越沉，渐渐又昏睡了过去。

等到白羽瞳再次苏醒的时候，却是赤着上身趴在一铺火炕上，炕被烧得热呼呼的，身下铺着厚褥子，不过他还是感觉铬得慌儿，想动一下身体，却牵动了背上伤口，忍不住哼了一声！

这时就听见头上方有个温润的声音道“你总算醒了！”

白羽瞳立刻听出这声音是谁，强忍疼痛向上仰头，正对上展耀那双柔和的星眸！

白羽瞳兴奋的喊道“哥！”

展耀俯身过来，小心翼翼的扶着他半倚在被子上，道“慢点，你背上才上了药，别碰到！”

白羽瞳激动不已，刚坐好就道“哥怎么在这里？”，这句话说出来时，白羽瞳才发现自己声音嘶哑，嗓子里火烧火燎的

展耀盯着他眉头微蹙，道“说来话长！你嗓子也在爆炸中受了伤，要少说话！”

白羽瞳这才想起自己是怎么受的伤，忙道“焦小勇呢？”

展耀已经拿了棉签沾水给他擦试干燥的嘴唇，道“放心吧，他没事，只是有些擦伤！正和他弟弟妹妹说话呢？”

“那个跑过去的人真是他弟弟？！”白羽瞳尽量放慢声音问道，展耀道“当然不是了，那是引日本人进包围圈的人，谁知道鬼子没诱来，倒把你们两个给引进来了！”

“啊！？”

“幸好你们离爆炸的地方远，只是受了些轻伤，医官说按时上药，休息一个礼拜就没事了！”

“这到底怎么回事啊？哥为什么来内蒙了，你不是应该和抗联在长春吗？”

“我知道你有很多问题？你先躺下，我一样一样告诉你，你昏睡了一天刚醒，需要多休息！”白羽瞳还要说话，展耀伸出两根手指轻轻抹了一下他的嘴唇，道“听话！”，那带着熟悉味道的手指一抹，白羽瞳就像被施了法一样，只是痴痴的看着展耀，真不再言语了。

白羽瞳养伤期间，正赶上抗联的休整期，展耀天天陪着他。白羽瞳就像块粘糕一样缠着他，连睡觉都必须拉着他的手，生怕一睁眼他又会不见了。展耀虽觉得好笑，但也任他所为，两人就在这几天，讲述了分开后各自的情况。

原来展耀他们在码头遭到日本人伏击，有人向展耀开枪，是工志华惊呼一声“大当家！”并扑了上去，然而连越早就将展耀保护在身下了，工志华扑了空不说，还让自己后背中了一枪！虽然他们最终逃出日本人的包围圈，但是工志华中枪昏迷不醒，又与接头的人联系不上，所以展耀不得不将船开到附近暗礁丛生的渔岛上躲了起来，幸好他们运送的物资中有药品，所以工志华苏醒之后，展耀觉得接头之处已经暴露，不放心他一个人带伤送药，就和他把药品一路护送到北方。

几人穿越战火不停奔波，等他们到达东北抗联大本营的时候，才得知上海被围城已有两个多月了，那时展耀人在吉林四平，正遇上抗联和日本人打的正凶，他只好暂压急切回沪的心，给工志华的上司金少帅提了几点建议，抗联得了攻防图和药品，又采纳了展耀的提议，终于打了个翻身战，金少帅大喜过望，说什么也不放展耀回上海。于是展耀只得先后又派了两个帮徒回上海报平安，但不知为什么，这三人之中，却只有李四虎一人回到了天洪，现在想来，或许是因为到处打战的关系，那两个帮徒在路上耽搁了。

再后来，终于得知上海租界尚且安全，展耀的心才稍稍放下，金少帅趁机表示对他智慧和胆识的欣赏，大力邀请他加入抗联共同抗日。展耀还在考虑期间，就遇到了白羽瞳和焦小勇。展耀告诉白羽瞳，焦小勇的姨父就是金少帅的书记官，他听说上海可能被围城，就派人接走了焦小勇的姨母和弟妹，只是没来及告知焦小勇一声。

说完这些，展耀又道“在江上遇到桂元龙时，我就有不好的预感。不过后来我们才知道，遭遇日本人伏击主要是因为工志华的联络人暴露了，正好桂元龙又去告密，所以海军陆战队才没说几句话，就开枪袭击我们！”

白羽瞳道“哼！反正和龟孙三脱不了干系，这王八蛋就没干过一件好事！哥你知道吗？他因为私贩大烟土被抓了，想不到我还得先给他弄出来，才能好好收拾他一顿！”

展耀笑了，道“我就知道你会收拾他的！他这种人不配当一帮之主，竟然还贩卖大烟残害百姓！”

白羽瞳道“哥放心吧，我已经知会刘副探长了，这龟孙子干了这么多缺德的事，就别想完完好好的从牢里出来了！”

“那最好了！”展耀长长叹息一声，又道“我是真没想到，送一趟药会发生了这么多事！如果我知道——”

“如果你知道，你就不会去送了吗？”白羽瞳马上追问道

展耀见白羽瞳攒眉抿嘴的看着自己，就知道他心里在生气，不禁有些心虚，低声道“羽瞳，对不起！我又把师傅和天洪丢给你那么久！”

“哥是为了国家民族大义，我岂有怪罪之理！”话虽这么说，可白羽瞳拉长声调，脸上表情不定，明显是在挪揄展耀

展耀只好再去哄“羽瞳，别生气了，是哥考虑不周！”

其实白羽瞳了解其中的阴差阳错之后，早就不生展耀气了，特别是见他完好无事，高兴还来不及呢！不过他见展耀轻声细语的认错，觉得很受用，就故意端着架子道“哥你这次真的有些失策了！若不是我恰巧寻到你，那两个帮众也不知何年何月才能把信送到，岂不是让我和师傅担心死了？”

展耀面有愧色，道“这次确实是我错了，让你们担心那么久！等下我去找金师长，请他想方联系到上海方面，告之师傅你我的情况，让他老人家不必再担忧受怕！”

白羽瞳却听出展耀话中含义，不由皱眉道“哥，你真的要留下来加入抗联吗？”

展耀点点头，道“没出上海之前，只是在报纸上看到沦陷的惨状，不过亲自走到这战场前沿，我才确实感觉到日本人的凶残，连工志华那样的书生都拼着赢弱身躯保家卫国，你我这样拥有一身武艺之人又怎能只安于一隅呢？”

白羽瞳听完这话却笑了，道“哥太小看我了！上海被围城那三个月，我可是带着天洪子弟上过战场的，那些日本鬼子为了攻城，坦克飞机轮番轰炸，我都没怕过！这一路走来，我更是眼看百姓流离，河山践踏，如果像哥说的，你我能尽一份力，自然是义不容辞了！”

展耀没想到白羽瞳竟然这么痛快就同意了，很是高兴，道“羽瞳，太好了，我这就去告诉金师长！”

“哥着什么急啊，明天再说也不迟啊！”白羽瞳眼中狡黠的光芒一闪，突然道“哥刚才承认自己错了，是不是得认罚啊？”

展耀还沉浸在白羽瞳留下共同抗日的喜悦中，一时没反应过来，只道“哦，那你说，怎么罚？”

白羽瞳站起来把屋门反锁，走到展耀身旁，凑到他耳边吹了一口热气，低沉着声音道“当然是身体力行的惩罚了！”

展耀脸一红，道“你伤还没全好呢！再说……这里只是征用的民居，随时会有人进来的！”

白羽瞳想了想，对着门外喊了一声“连越！”就听有人应了一声，果然是那忠于岗位的连越，竟然一直“寸步不离”守在展耀身旁。听到白羽瞳叫他，连越推门进不来，只得在门口问“帮主，有什么吩咐！”

展耀小声问白羽瞳道“你要干什么？”

白羽瞳却喊道“连越，去院子里守着，不准任何人进来！”

“是！”连越应了一声，马上出去到院子里了，

展耀无奈的道“现在还是下午……”，话未说完，白羽瞳已经吻住他的唇，揽着他向炕边推过去，展耀亦步亦趋，边随他走边挣脱开，喘着气道“……隔墙有耳，等……”，话未说完，又被白羽瞳用嘴堵住，白羽瞳腾出一手解他衣扣，然后才抬起头，坏笑着道“那哥一会儿小点声……只让我一个人听到就行了！”

展耀脸红耳赤的被白羽瞳一路推着仰倒在炕上，身下不知何时被白羽瞳扯过一条褥子垫上，然后他放开展耀被吻得微肿的薄唇，又埋头在他锁骨处，叼起细腻的皮肤细细啃咬，另一只手掀开展耀衣服下摆，在他的腰窝上使劲掐了两把，然后解开他皮带，在紧致的小腹上用力揉搓起来。

展耀被白羽瞳又咬又摸，弄得浑身血液上涌，燥热难耐，不由得薄唇微张，吐出几声呻吟！白羽瞳听了，顿时呼吸急促，身下更加坚挺，隔着裤子紧紧顶着展耀，窘得展耀赶紧咬住下唇不敢再出声，却不知自己脸上红晕染成一片，一双乌黑的眸子里也现出迤逦之色来……

如此情景令白羽瞳更加亢奋，他耐心渐失，双手用力一扯，展耀衣服上剩下的扣子便四处蹦飞，屋子里炕烧得火热，展耀里面只穿着一件背心，胸上两处凸起已经兴奋的硬立，白羽瞳伸出舌头隔着背心不停舔弄。

“……别！”展耀忍不住出声，双手无力的往外一推，白羽瞳却在此时用力一吮，“啊！”展耀身子一软，头向后仰去，双眸失神不停低喘，白羽瞳嘴角一勾，并不给他喘息机会，又向上吻住他的唇，另一手逐渐向下，伸进内裤抓住展耀半硬的欲望微微用力，“唔……唔”展耀发出阵阵抗议声，却全被堵在嘴里

两人唇舌交锋，吻得天雷勾地火，白羽瞳愈加激情难抑，跪坐在展耀两腿之间，直起身来，道了声“快脱！”，自己先急不可耐的脱掉衣裤，又帮展耀脱掉已经掉到膝盖的裤子，将展耀扯掉扣子的外衣向两边拽了开来，就如饿狼一般压了上去！

展耀早已全身发软，只能任白羽瞳恣意摆弄，白羽瞳先用手把展耀弄得泄了一回，就着滑腻的液体涂在展耀身后和自己硬得发烫的欲望之上，然后将他翻了个身，伏在他身后长驱直入，没进行扩张也没有油脂润滑，乍一进入展耀疼得闷哼一声，白羽瞳马上温柔的舔舐他的耳后和颈子，身下的动作缓慢而用力，令展耀在痛苦和享受中反复煎熬，几欲昏厥，却又被白羽瞳下一次猛烈进犯冲击的清醒过来……

两个交缠在一起的颀长身体不时发出时高时低的喘息声，最后终于渐渐变成两道平缓的呼吸声，展耀已经再没力气动一下了，他仰躺在炕上，眼角泛着粉红，闭着眼睛低喘，睫毛上还有晶莹的水珠，也分不清是汗珠还是泪水，赤裸白皙的身体上全是黏腻腻的细汗，两腿又酸又麻，根本合不拢，不时有白浊从里面流出来，整个人都沉浸在纵情后的慵懒和满足之中。

白羽瞳倒是精气十足，除了脸色潮红，健美而宽厚的胸肌还在急切起伏外，似乎一点儿也不累，他就这样侧躺在展耀身旁，拄着下巴，眼里全是深情，一瞬不瞬的望着展耀的脸，看了半晌，又抬起手细细摩挲着他的眉毛、眼角和鼻梁，最后停在展耀微微张开的软唇上，白羽瞳忍不住凑过去，轻轻的啄着那一抹浅红

“……”展耀没睁眼，只是略微仰头，回应他的吻，直到两人的嘴唇都吻得闪着波光，才犹自不舍的分开。

白羽瞳就像着了魔一样，一遍遍用手描绘展耀的眉眼，口中喃喃的说“耀，我想死你了，真怕再也见不到你了！”

展耀“扑哧”笑了，睁开他那对波光潋滟的眸子，看着白羽瞳说“你这情话还真是老土！”

白羽瞳根本不在意他的取笑，道“土怎么了？我还有更土的呢，你想不想听？”

展耀故作不信，道“你说我听听！”

“耀，全天下我最喜欢你了，你想要什么我都给你，就算是天上的星星月亮我都去给你摘！”

“……呵呵”展耀被他的土味情话逗得喘不过气来，好不容易止住笑，才道“原来还真有更土的啊！”他抬起头看着白羽瞳，漆黑的眸子里一闪一闪，接着说“你不用给我摘星星摘月亮，只要答应我一个要求就行！”

白羽瞳笑着问道“你想要什么？我什么都答应你！”

展耀支起半边身体，一只手从白羽瞳宽阔坚实的肩背向下摸着，顺着他的脊柱线慢慢滑到腰间，脸上带着魅惑的笑，悠悠的吐出一句话“……真的吗？”

白羽瞳哪见过展耀如此诱人的模样，整个人像被那深邃缥缈的眸子掳去灵魂一样，随着他手指下移的动作，呼吸又开始急促起来，直到展耀食指抵在了他身后的隐秘部位上，白羽瞳才猛地反应过来，抓住展耀跃跃欲试的手指一把扣住，然后翻身压到他身上，嘴角一勾，露出一个狷狂的笑容道“这个……我可不能答应！”

说着，白羽瞳双手把展耀臀部往上一托，再次顶进他的身体里，展耀只来得及叫了一声，就被白羽瞳凶狠快速的进攻撞的说不上一句完整的话，“你……这个……混……啊！”

……

白羽瞳搂着展耀坐着望向窗外的夜空，两人都赤裸着身体，用一条薄毯披在身上。一轮新月正挂在天上，如果不是远处偶尔还有枪声响起，这里安静的就好像没有战争发生一样。

白羽瞳道“没想到没按原定路线寻你，却反而遇到了你，看来一定是我们心有灵犀，所以不管怎样都会找到你！”

展耀浅笑盈盈，看着他没说话，身旁人温暖而安全，这一刻他只想能天长地久。

白羽瞳却像想起了什么，突然起身摸到身旁的提包，从中掏出一个精致的小盒子，取出一枚银色的戒指来，对展耀道“我知道你不喜欢那些金银之类的，所以就订作了这个！”

说着，他拿过展耀的右手，把其中一个戴在他无名指上，又掏出另一个给自己也戴上，然后紧紧握着他的手，郑重的道“听说现在结婚都流行带戒指，你戴了我的戒指，就是我的人了！从今天开始，再也不准和我分开！”

从白羽瞳给自己戴上戒指时，展耀就有些发懵，直到听他说完那些话，展耀才脸色微红的道“……我，我答应你了吗？”，白羽瞳嘴角噙着笑，歪着头故意不说话。

展耀被他如此盯着，觉得脸更烧了，想把手从他手中抽出来，却听“叮”的一声，两人右手上的戒指反而贴的更紧了。展耀看了看白羽瞳，突然间恍然大悟道“磁石？！”

白羽瞳眨了一下眼睛，道“我托人在南洋那边买的，请玉宝斋的师傅打磨了好几次才成功，本来想在9月26号你过生日的时候送给你的，没想到8月初你就去了东北......”

展耀内心感动不已，柔声道“……羽瞳！”

白羽瞳却笑了笑，道“……你看！”，他稍稍分开两人的手，却听“叮”的一声，有股力量让两人的右手又贴合在一起，白羽瞳复又分开，然后再“叮”的一声，两人的手又贴在一处，白羽瞳这才勾了勾了嘴角道“看到了吧，这下你可跑不出我的手掌心了！”

展耀被他逗笑了，轻轻挪动了一下手指位置与白羽瞳十指相扣，然后吻了吻他的嘴角，道“撵我都不走！”，白羽瞳激动的一把搂过他，又一次吻了上去，展耀也热烈的回应着……这个吻如此深情如此缱绻，必定天长地久，再不分离！

*啊啊啊啊啊~真正完结啦！为了大家最后能看得过瘾，我可是绞尽脑汁又写了几段啊，当然啦，如果大家觉得还不够，等下个文吧~如果有下个文的话！OK，最后愿所有看过《新袖里刀枪》的小伙伴们，都能山高水长，深情不负！天涯海角，与爱相随！（这词跩的，哈哈！）总之就是大家都能与所爱天长地久在一起啦！


End file.
